


Tomorrow at 7

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by something that happened yesterday.  Boyfriend found a lost dog in the middle of the road.  The dog was all fine and dandy.  He helped it cross the road, gave it water, and locked it up in the yard.  Went back to later to check on it and the owners (who had gone out shopping) were so thankful.</p><p>Then, today, my kitten needed to go to the vet.  She was bleeding out her surgery spot.  Oozing too.  The vet had moved and the office was closed, but they were nice enough to take her in and look at her.  She now has a very sexy cone.</p><p>Anyway, that's what spurred this one-shot Mercy 76 story.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow at 7

Angela was going to kill him. And yet, there he was, pounding relentlessly at her door. He'd never actually been to her home but he had memorized her address, hoping that one day he might be invited over. Such wasn't the case today and frankly he wasn't sure how he'd explain how he knew just where she lived.

But that didn't matter. Right now, the Overwatch soldier was worried about the groggy pup in his arms. He found it less than an hour ago, wandering in the middle of the road. It had a limp and kept collapsing every other step. It definitely looked like it's back paw was mangled to hell.

Jack blamed the rain. It was piss-pour weather; it had been for the past three days. The poor little pup had probably wandered from home and didn't know how to get back. The little guy wandered right into the busy streets and BAM! It was really the only explanation for the matted, bloody hind-leg.

At its whimper, Jack curled his body around the puppy more. "Please, please, please be home," he whispered under his breath. Again, his knuckles rapped against the door.

Before they retired for the weekend, Jack had managed to learn that Angela had scored a date with someone. He had a guess as to who it was too as his good friend, Gabriel Reyes, was no longer able to go fishing with him like they had originally planned.

The blonde would be lying if he said he wasn't displeased with that outcome. He had been eyeing the gorgeous blonde doctor for quite some time. He just... never really made a move. Odd as it sounded. Jack was a master on the battlefield. He could stare death down and run right into a blaze of bullets. But ask the pretty lady on a date? Oh he would rather suffer mustard gas than that knocking his knees before such a woman.

His fist pounded aggressively against the door now. He likely just missed her, which meant Jack would have to figure out what to do with this helpless little critter. Turning to those sad, chocolate colored eyes, Jack quivered, "Don't worry, buddy, I'll figure something ou-"

Just then, the door flew open and the most vicious set of blue eyes landed on his completely soaked form. Jack's usually spiked hair was now a wet mess against his scalp and his entire form hunched forward. He looked sad.

"What," her tongue as cold as ice. "As you can see-"

Oh yes, he did see. She was absolutely marvelous. A very becoming black dress wrapped neatly around her 5-7" frame. It was taut around her shoulders and draped past her knees. Off to the left side was a large split, it gave a wonderful sneak peek of her toned thigh. Her nails were done, as was her hair. Never before had he seen Angela wear her hair down. Down long and in gorgeous curls. Even her makeup was on point. Granted, she didn't need it. Angela was beautiful in her nude pallet too.

She wasn't pleased. He could see this by the way she held her hand against her hip. Her foot tapped lightly, another sure-fire sign that she was peeved. She had every right to be. He was interrupting her date night. And if she was dressed like that, it meant Reyes was bringing her to some upscale establishment. It almost formed a pit in Jack's stomach, knowing that he was ruining likely the best date she could ever had.

But he held his ground.

Pushing the German Shepherd pup forward, Jack mustered up the most heartbroken face he could. His blue eyes trembled as he worried his lower lip.

"I don't know what to do," he plead. "Can you help him?"

In not even a second, she wiped up her hair and tied it off in a pony tail. Swiftly, she turned back into her apartment and barreled down the hall in those sexy black wedges that really made her legs look like dream come true.

"This way," Ang stated while unzipping the expensive dress. As it fell around her ankles, she pried off those wedged, giving Jack a boner-inducing view of the lace that hardly covered her ass.

Clenching his jaw, he quickly turned his eyes away. She was stripping in front of him and she didn't seem at all phased. Must be the difference between the Europeans and Americans, he presumed.

Once free of her elegant wear, Ang moved to tug on a pair of short shorts. She must have been wearing them earlier in the day, as they looked worn. Using her foot, she scooped up a shirt and tossed it into her hands. Around her head it went. It was a loose top that showed off her bra strap and collarbone. It was equally as nice as that dress. Perhaps more so as it looked natural and less forced.

"Dryer's down there." She pointed behind her while stepping forward to collect the puppy. "Oh come here, you sweet thing." She baby-talked the animal, which caused it to yelp happily. "In my room, top shelf of the white dresser, you'll find a pair of sweats. You can borrow them while your other stuff dries."

Jack nodded before peeling the wet material from his back. Into the dryer they went. Then, as instructed, he wandered into her room.

 _Of course it's the lingerie drawer_ , he mused to himself while a large red blush crosses his face. He tries not to gawk at her lace nightgowns but couldn't help himself. She would look sexy as hell in something like that. Hell, Ang always looked sexy.

Noting the growing boner, Jack tucked his cock up in the taut lip of his compression briefs. He was all for those tight pants for one reason and one reason alone-when someone's shooting at you, you want your dick as tight to your body as possible. Free hanging and swaying? Could get it shot off. Omnics didn't care about those precious goods. They only cared about killing.

The sweatpants were warm. They were a soft pale gray color with light pink kitten silhouettes on them. Didn't help that they were too short, sitting a good few inches above his ankles. He looked ridiculous but didn't really care at this point. At least they fit around his hips.

"What about a shirt?" He looked down at his well-formed abs. She hadn't told him what to wear?

"Shirt?" He asked in a tone loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't have anything that'll fit," she rattled back. "'sides, your shirt will dry soon."

He shrugged before catching his reflection in her mirror. Flexing his arm, he smirked. Maybe he could wow her. Reyes was just as fit. If she was into his muscles, she could certainly learn to love his.

That's when he recalled the injured pup. Skipping forward, his hands flicked the light off. Only, in that fleeting second before the darkness snuffed out his view, he caught something. Light back on, he took a few steps back. There, right to the left of her bed was a photograph. It was weathered and folded. Interest piqued, he tiptoed toward it.

It was his face. His smiling face. His arm was wrapped happily around Ang's shoulders.

 _When did we take this?_ He couldn't remember ever posing with her.

Twisting his head around, he looked at the folded back part of the photograph. It was...

 _Reyes?!_ She folded back his picture. 'Cut' him out of the picture. Was this... was this a sign? Was she not interested in his tanned friend?

"Did you find it?"

Her voice caused him to jump. Rushing the door, he flicked the light off and ran out into the hallway where he last saw her.

Scanning the area, he caught movement on the opposite side of the open kitchen. Moving through it, he noted her choice of colors. It was a quaint yellow, orange, and white kitchen. She liked sunflowers, based on all the sunflower themed decor.

_Remember that, Jack. Buy her sunflowers as thanks._

"These the pair?" Jack stepped up behind Angela. Pausing, he plopped his hands firmly on his hips before flashing her his most dashing grin.

Lifting up her head, she took in his sight.

Her lips pursed. She drank him in. Even in the most ridiculous pair of pajama bottoms, he was hot as hell.

"Not sure gray's your color," she quipped before returning her attention to the puppy on the desk before her. "Mind handing me that silver syringe?"

"Agree, I'm more a blue guy. Though I do think the pink brings out my eyes," he teased before retrieving the requested item. "This?"

"Yes," she took it without even looking. Peeling back the protective packaging, she doused the tip in alcohol before plunging it into a vile. "This will ease the pain," she explained before gingerly gliding the tip into the nape of the puppy's neck.

"Will he be okay?" His interest in Angela dropped the second he saw those sad brown eyes again. The blonde male took a few steps closer. Close enough that Ang's radiating heat was starting to pool into him.

"I'm no veterinarian," she admitted.

"No, but you are Overwatch's top doc." He forced a smile. "If anyone can do this-"

"It's me. I know. It does explain something though."

"Hmmm?"

"Why you always request me. I would pass your file down to a lower practitioner and you would magically reappear in my pile."

Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. "Boss' orders. I have to be checked out by the best."

_Oh god, did I really just say checked out?_

She smirked. "Oh really?" Her blue eyes flashed his way. "Funny upper management doesn't tell me this."

"Wouldn't want to burden you with paperwork, I'm sure."

Gently, she pet the pup before her. "There, that ought to help." Standing back, she capped the needle before tossing it into a red bucket. "I'm going to need to open up that leg. Pending what I find, I'm going to have to put it back together." She sighed. "But I'm not the answer. You'll need to take him to a professional."

"It's closed."

"I know," Ang turned to look at Jack. "That's why I'm doing this. Refuse to let this little guy suffer."

"What about your... date?"

"Oh shit," Ang ripped off her glove. "I need to make a call." She ran off. "Uh, just keep petting him. I'll be right back."

Cupping the puppy's face between his hands, Jack nuzzled his nose. "I owe you. If no one adopts you, I'll keep you. Why?" He waited for that tail to wag. "Because you got me here." Then came his coy grin. "And stopped her from having a date with someone who doesn't deserve her."

The puppy's ear flew forward as the other flopped to the side.

"Shhh," he instructed while leaning toward the direction Angela ran.

"Something came up." There was a pause. "Yes, I know."

"I know."

"I said I was a sorry."

"Look, it's not like I had a choice. It's work."

"Yes, yes I will _always_ pick work. When a life is on the line, I will offer to save that life."

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry not everyone can turn off their switch. Like I said, this is work. I have to-"

" _Dammit, Gabriel!_ I don't care how much it cost! What part of a life is on the line don't you get! If you cannot wrap your thick skull around that, then this- _us_ -isn't going to work."

"Yes, yes I am."

_"Fine!"_

Jack's neck went taut as he clenched his jaw. "Oops," he continued to stroke the pup's soft ears.

"Ugh!" Ang came flying back into the room. "I swear," she ripped out a new pair of gloves, "some men only think with their cocks." Her voice was laced with anger. She even wore it on her face, which easily aged her about 10 years.

"Anything I can do?" Jack knew he'd already caused enough trouble but he couldn't not offer to help.

"Yes, please explain to me why a $1,000 dinner date is more important than saving this cutie's life."

"Not sure I can, doc."

"Please," she turned to Jack, "you know me well enough to call me by my name."

"Angela." He wore a small smile. "But honestly, I don't see how anyone could do that. It's why we fight. To protect those who need it. If someone's in danger, I'm going to run into the line of fire. A life is a life. Money is just..."

"Money." Ang finished. "Thank you," she flashed him a quick smile. "At least someone understands."

"Well," Jack rolled his eyes before pulling up a chair to sit beside her. "A thousand dollars is a lot."

"Trust me, _he'll_ have absolutely no issue finding a replacement."

"Replacement?" Jack scoffed. "For you? I don't think that's possible, Ang."

The second the words left his mouth, Jack felt warm. His cheeks were aglow with the color red. Immediately, he ran a hand through his hair. A nervous gesture, he supposed.

She didn't miss his comment. Any of his comments. She was smart like that. But, lucky for Jack, she didn't pry into it. Instead, she asked him to hold a light.

"Like this?" He asked about a foot from her shoulder.

"Too far away. Closer."

He moved half a foot closer. "Now?"

"Closer."

"Closer?" Jack's brow hitched, just how close did she need him. The light flooded the entire desk, there was no way she couldn't see what she was doing.

"I won't bite," she promised. So closer he stepped.

As his shoulder brushed against hers, Ang turned her head to him. "Something wrong?"

His brow rose.

"The light's trembling. Can you not hold your hand steady?" She quirked a brow. Her face was straight laced, making Jack unaware of the fact that she was onto him.

"No," he adjusted his grip. "I can. See."

"Could still be closer. Why don't you use my shoulder as a prop? It'll help steady that light. I need to make sure it's perfect before I make this cut."

He gulped but complied. It was damn awkward. He tried to hold his body away from hers, knowing full well that the rigid dick in his pants- _her_ pants-would give it all away.

"Clearly you don't want this guy to live."

He bridged that gap. His body was flushed perfectly against hers. Arm propped lightly on her shoulder, he looked down over her. He held his breath and prayed she didn't feel that bulge across his flawlessly ass. He also prayed it wouldn't swell to twice the size due to being _that_ close to her perfect rear.

"Better, much better." She would have purred, but knew she didn't have time. Se could also feel his erect cock. No point in egging him on further, she decided. She was already learning all she needed.

Proper tools in hand, she began. It wasn't much, but she knew she needed to open up the wound just a bit more so she could properly push the bone into place. There was also a piece of... rust? Something that shouldn't have been there in the cut too.

Jack, despite hating every second of the grotesque operation, held firm. He needed to do this. If it would save that puppy, he would do it.

* * *

After about an hour, she was wrapping his leg. "You'll definitely need to take him to see a professional, but he should be fine. He'll definitely make it through the weekend."

Tossing the light to the side, Jack's arms wrapped around Angela. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He squeezed her, completely forgetting the fact that he was actually hugging his crush.

The second it registered, he flew away and laughed nervously. "So, uh, what should I do to make this up to you?"

Angela mulled over possible ideas, but eventually decided the timing was poor. "It's nothing. Really. I'm just glad I could help save this cutie." Her hand came up to her mouth as she let out a yawn. "Well, I guess I'll be heading to bed. Working under pressure really makes you sleepy," she admitted.

Scooping the dog up into his arms, Jack nodded. "Thanks again, doc."

" _Angela_ ," she corrected.

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Uh?" The blonde woman shook her head. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jack quirked a brow.

"Your laundry?"

"Oh yeah," he handed Angela the dog before running down the hall to fetch his clothes. Moments later, he returned with the biggest, sheepish grin in tow.

"Forgot to press start, eh?" Ang smirked.

"Can I burrow these for the night?"

"I suppose," her nails glided over the puppy's head. He was still doped up on medicine, but loved the attention.

"Do-Angela. I mean it. Thank you." He bowed before taking back the German Shepherd. "I'll make this up to you. Somehow."

She shook her head while following him to the door. "Sweet dreams, soldier."

His head snapped around. "It's _Jack_ ," he teased. It caused her nose to crinkle as she laughed at him. "I'm just saying," he joked again before vanishing out into the streets.

"You're something else," she sighed while closing the door. _"Something else..."_

* * *

"Sit," Jack pointed to the ground. The puppy with the floppy ears sat. "Good boy!" He ran a hand through the dog's fur. "Good, good boy!" He leaned forward to kiss the fuzzy spot between the dog's nose and eyes.

"Well doesn't someone look healthy."

A woman's voice sent the puppy into a barking fit. His tail wagged a mile a minute and in no time, he was pawing happily at the ground. Then, he was flopping over and exposing his belly to the woman he met that weekend.

"So you decided to keep him after all," Angela took a seat on the wooden bench behind Jack. "Did you name him?"

"Yeah," Jack nuzzled the dog's head. "His name is Avery." The dog barked at the sound of his name.

"Lovely name," Ang clasped her hands together over her knees before smiling down at the cute puppy with the derpy expression on his face. "Who's a cutie," Ang said in her baby-voice while rubbing Avery's belly. "You are," she cooed. "Yes you are!"

"Had I known you were going to be coming to the park," Jack started but Ang cut him off.

"I saw your Jeep." Her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. "Wanted to see if you kept this little fellow." Sitting back, she patted the empty space beside her.

Seizing the opportunity, Jack slid back and then up onto the bench. "I don't mean to pry but..." His guilty blues rolled to her. "Everything okay between you and Gabe?"

She knew he knew because Gabe would likely vent to his friend about how his date stood him up.

Puffing out her cheeks, she sighed. "Hell if I know," she sighed. "He's complicated."

Just then, her head fell softly against his shoulder. Her eyes were forward and her voice a sad whispered. "If only I could find a man like _you_." She purposely played the sad card, though inwardly she was ready to flirt him up if he took the bait.

"Like me?" Jack curled his neck away from her. Glancing down at her form, Jack fumbled with what to do. Should he put his hand around her? Hold her? Or should he keep them in his lap? Why, why was she so impossible to figure out!?

"Aarf!" Avery's' nose knocked into Jack's cheek, which sent his cheek colliding gently against hers. The second their skin touched, his checks flushed. "I-uh," he choked on his words.

 _"Jack,"_ her fingertips walked across his navy legs. "You said you owed me, _right_?"

He nodded while holding his breath. He was too afraid to breathe on her. They were too close thanks to the damn puppy.

"How about tonight? The three of us at the lake?" Her eyes narrowed. She moved in closer. "Unless someone has an early curfew. Then I suppose it could be _just_ the _two_ of _us_."

A large lump formed in his throat. She was getting closer. HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! Her lips were just inches from his flesh, which caused his skin to crawl.

Then, as he feared, her lips brushed lightly against his warm cheek.

"Yes!" he barked out abruptly with his eyes shut and hands balled into white-knuckled fists.

"Swing by my place around, oh, 7?" She pulled back from the quick cheek peck. Popping off the bench, Ang hoisted her bag back onto her shoulder. "See ya," she smiled while running off.

Frozen. He was absolutely frozen.

"Arf, arf!" Avery's wet tongue slid across his nose.

"She... she... we..." He scooped the dog's cheeks up into his hands. "I have a date with her tonight," he exclaimed breathlessly.

Avery, as if he were in a scene from the Office, turned to stare at Jack with the most 'no shit' face he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," Jack huffed, "I'm not used to these type of things."

The dog wasn't amused.

"Well, not with her."

* * *

Hand running over his brow, Jack threw on the e-brake before hoping out of the roof-less Jeep. It was too nice an evening to even consider putting the top back on. Besides, it was warm. Mid-80s still.

Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, he approached the door. Before he could even knock, the door was opening and Angela was there to greet him.

"C'mon in," she suggested. Petting Avery as the pup trotted right on in.

Head turning to make sure she was actually addressing him, her laughter caused him to blush. "Yes, you." Her hand reached out and wrapped around his fingers. She was smooth and cool. He was rough and warm. The perfect mix.

"So," Ang escorted him down the hallway, "you might have made an oops."

"How so?"

They stopped at the dryer.

"Hope you didn't like that shirt." She pulled it from a basket. It was half the size it once was. Sheepish grimace on her face, she shrugged. "I didn't realize it would shrink. And you didn't tell me... so..."

"It was my favorite," his lip quivered far too dramatically for her to believe. So, instead, she smacked him right across the chest. An action, she half-wished she hadn't done.

He was so firm. So tight. So...

Her palm spread out, enjoying the meaty feel beneath the cotton shirt. Would it be weird if-? She didn't care. Gingerly, she guided her hands down to the bottom of his shirt. Then, without warning, ran her cool touch across his muscled form.

Angela could feel ever dip and curve. Every ounce of muscle, toned, lean muscle. It caused her to step in closer.

"This shouldn't be new to you, doc," Jack's voice just above a whispered.

He was right. She had inspected him so many times. But this was the first time she saw him with bedroom eyes. With the desire of a woman in love. They were finally alone, outside of Overwatch's invading eyes.

Her lips fell apart. Slowly, she rolled her gaze up to meet those lovely baby blues.

Weakly, she fell into him. Wrapping her arms around him, she brought her head closer to his chest. Closer to his beating heart.

"Angela," he wanted this but it felt rushed. Wrong. She and Reyes just split... what, 4 days ago. He wanted her on his own terms. Not the revenge, rebound terms.

"Jack," her lips whispered his name against his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. "This isn't what you think," she danced her soft fingertips against his sides, which caused him to squirm lightly.

"Then what is this," he dared to ask.

His hands were still awkwardly held at a distance from her. She could tell this and it caused her to pull away. Her lip trembled as her large, blue eyes tore right into his soul. What on earth was she doing.

Just as he was about to break and demand to know who hurt her, the woman sprung back with her fingers dancing feverishly over his sides. "Not so tough now, are you soldier!"

"Arf, arf!" Avery was loving every second of this. Nipping lightly at Jack, to further show his alliance with the lady in white.

"Angela!" Jack tried to pull away but bumped right into the dryer. Her hands continued to dance across his body, causing him to flinch and twitch. "Ang, staaaap," he begged but found it impossible to actually be demanding as he was too busy laughing.

"Something funny," she joked.

"You are breaching doctor-patient confidentiality," he tried to deter her tickling. This was off hours. She couldn't be leaking knowledge like this! Even if it was to herself!

"I'm breaching nothing," she chuckled back before finally quelling her tickling phalanges.

Catching his breath, Jack cowered in his corner just a bit longer before shooting her one of his 'jerk' stares.

"What?" She giggled.

As he swung at her, she danced around the corner. Once in the kitchen, she scooped up her nearly finished glass of wine. Downing it, she winked over at Jack. "Sorry, love, I was pre-gaming."

"That's cheating," he huffed while leaning into the door frame.

In perhaps the most adorable manner ever, Angela rolled back her shoulders and gave off the 'guilty' grin.

Unable to take it any longer, Jack dove across the room to entangle the blonde in his arms. Avery was quick to follow, happily wagging his tail.

Engulfed in his sturdy embrace, Angela wore a very placid grin on her face. "Finally," she cooed.

"Finally?" Jack lightened his hold on her.

With his arms loosening, she twirled around so she could face her 'attacker.' "Yes, finally." Her finger poked his peck. "You're always so up-tight around me. Fumbling and falling over your words. All I've ever wanted was this."

His face lit up like a traffic light on stop.

"Jack Morrison," she said his name with a happy draw, "you're something else." His concerned blue eyes caused her to laugh. "Oh Jack," she slapped him lightly. "You're too serious. Lighten up. Have some fun."

Avery barked, agreeing with Angela.

"See, even Av agrees. Loosen up. Have some fun."

"But..."

"But...?"

"What about our walk?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "I lied," she puffed out her cheeks. "I wanted you to come over. Drink with me. Watch a movie with me."

"Then why not just say that?"

He went silent at her stare.

"Oh right. I'm 'something else.'" He winked, totally catching her drift.

Twisting her fingertips around his, she smiled up at him. "Jack," she leaned into him, "I'm glad you came over." Squeezing his hands, she added, "If you hadn't, I'd be spending the night with the wrong soldier."

Once in the other room, she threw herself onto the couch and pulled up a movie she had saved in the queue. Patting the plush cushion beside her, she blushed up at him. "Well?"

Shaking his head, the young Jack Morrison grew a grin on his face. "You're something else," he confessed before taking that seat beside her. Avery soon after hopped up and spread out across their cuddling forms.

* * *

With the movie ending, Angela stretched before cuddling closer to the handsome man at her side. Turning to him, she asked him the question she'd been dying to know the answer to since before the movie started. "But a good something else, right?"

A blush clung to his cheeks. She had been thinking about that for the past two hours. "Yeah."

"Good," her head fell against his. "Then let's be something elses together."

"Hey!" He ripped his head away, which caused her to stare blankly at him. "That's my line."

"Oh," she chuckled. "Sorry."

Nuzzling her nose with his own, Jack's lips finally found the perfect place to plant his first kiss. Right there, square on her lips. It was sweet and fleeting. But it was perfect. Their kind of goofy, adorable perfect.

The wine-or so she would later blame-caused Angela to flush a deep red. Chewing her lip, she turned away with a large, blissful grin on her face. A grin that Jack mimicked perfectly.

"Tomorrow at 7?" She questioned.

"Tomorrow at 7."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I butchered their personalities some but oh well. I wanted a happy, fluffy story.


End file.
